


At Least It Wasn't "Jaws"

by Paristandard



Category: Sharknado (2013)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, by accident, the it-was-all-a-dream ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paristandard/pseuds/Paristandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was going to say it felt so real, but now that I think about it, it really didn't. I mean, the sharks didn't even have eyes, they just had these hollow pits, and they didn't move like sharks and I got swallowed whole by one and I survived by <i>chainsawing my way out of its stomach—</i>"</p><p>"Okay, that's it. What the hell did you eat before—was it the herbal tea?" Baz seems calmer now that Fin is less comatose, but Fin's sleep-addled brain is still having trouble catching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It Wasn't "Jaws"

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for minor swearing and implied accidental drug use.

 

_"Sharks in a tornado. Sharknado. Simply stunning."_

* * *

  
_"...in...Fin! Fin, wake up,_ goddammit!" 

"...Huh? What—?" Fin blinks, or at least tries to. His eyes feel like they've been glued shut. Not that he would know what that feels like. How would anyone know what that feels like? Who comes up with these comparisons, anyway?

"Oh thank god, you're awake. What the hell were you dreaming about? You were twitching and screaming all over the place." 

This time he actually manages to open his eyes, catching a glimpse of Baz's worried face hovering above him.  

"I—Baz, there were  _tornadoes._ With  _sharks._ Sharks in the tornadoes. There was a hurricane and sharks swimming in the streets and sharks everywhere it was  _raining sharks_ —" his mind starts an  _entirely inappropriate_ parody of "It's Raining Men", but with sharks. It's kind of hilarious.  

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I asked!" 

"No, Baz, you don't get it there were sharks  _everywhere_ and you made a bomb—actually we made a lot of bombs—there was a smiley face on it and everything—" Baz is getting that worried look on his face again.  

"Fin, it was just—you know what, I don't even want to say it was just a dream, 'cause it sounds more like a bad trip than anything, but the point still stands." 

"But it felt so—" Fin pauses.  

"What? It felt so what?" 

"I was going to say it felt so real, but now that I think about it, it really didn't. I mean, the sharks didn't even have  _eyes_ , they just had these hollow  _pits,_ and they didn't move like sharks and I got swallowed whole by one and I survived by  _chainsawing my way out of its stomach—_ " 

"Okay, that's it. What the hell did you eat before—was it the herbal tea?" Baz seems calmer now that Fin is less comatose, but Fin's sleep-addled brain is still having trouble catching up. 

"Tea?...what tea?" He can practically  _hear_ Baz frowning impatiently at him, and he  _does_ hear Baz sigh as he waits for Fin to remember. 

"You know, that tea Nova brought in yesterday, said it was supposed to be, and I quote, "good for the soul". You didn't drink it, did you?" 

There's a long pause.  

"You did, didn't you. Jesus, Fin, she said she got it from that dodgy neighbor of hers, you know better! You don't drink mystery tea from god-knows-where!" 

"...I didn't want to be rude." 

"Fin, next time, instead of waking up at the asscrack of dawn from a nightmare that sounds like a bad sci-fi movie, screw being polite and  _refuse the goddamn tea._ " Baz rolls around, turning his back on Fin. "Tomorrow you and I are going to tell Nova to (a) get rid of the tea and (b) not buy tea ever again. Now go back to sleep."

Fin does, but not without one last mutter of: " _Tornadoes,_ Baz. With  _sharks._ "


End file.
